


Eggnog

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get eggnog wasted under the Gallagher Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

"Gallagher, that’s like…that’s like your third cup, man!" Mickey slurred, his voice raising to a level he couldn’t control in his drunken state.

Ian sniggered into his cup, as he tipped it back and down the cold creamy goodness with a nice burn going down. He leaned back to get every last drop and almost lost his balance completely, landing on his elbows on the carpet and laughing. “Nuh uh! Nuh uh!” He was almost as loud, but way more considerate, shushing himself with a finger to his lips. “Fifth,” he whispered, eying Mickey who was sprawled out next to him. It was late on Christmas eve…actually, it _was_ Christmas, going by the clock. The Gallagher house was quiet except for the two hammered idiots still downstairs, claiming they were waiting for Santa. The only light was coming from the string of colored ones on the tree that they were slightly laying under.

Mickey laughed, “You’re sssoo wasted.” He tapped a low-hanging bulb and watched it swing back and forth. His head was resting in the fake sheet of snow wrapping around the base. “I’m sooo horny,” he said, burping grossly.

Ian let his empty cup fall to the side and sat up carefully, only disturbing a bunch of dry pine needles. “I’m not wasted. You’re wast—..wait, what?” His face scrunched up in confusion.

"I’m hard as fuck, dude," he yawned, stretching his limbs and rubbing himself through his pants.

Ian looked down and saw the growing boner, then noticed his own pushing at his jeans. He looked at Mickey and they grinned at each other for about five seconds before sloppily pealing each others’ clothes off and kicking off shoes. They kissed just as sloppily, swapping tongues and spit that tasted hundred proof and like spices. They moaned into each others’ wet mouths, as their too-warm skin finally made contact. Ian was on top of Mickey, grinding his hips down on him, as Mickey humped erratically underneath him. Their clothes were only halfway off either of them, but that was good enough.

Ian got up, kneeling with his knees on either side of the other boy and breathing hard. “Suck me,” he said, pulling Mickey too him by his hair.

"Shit," Mickey grunted, feeling his dick twitch at the rough tug of his hair. He opened his kiss-swollen lips and closed them quickly around Ian’s long red cock. He sucked eagerly, relaxing his throat and taking him deeper. He licked and spit on it until it was dripping wet, then pulled away and maneuvered himself over onto his stomach. "C’mon," he panted, looking back with hooded eyes, "…fuck me. Get on me, now!"

Ian didn’t wait any longer. He captured Mickey’s lips again and pushed into him without warning, making him groan in delicious pain into the kiss. “Sorry, sorry,” Ian breathed hotly against his neck as he kept thrusting, getting deeper inside and feeling the wet tightness around him. “Shit.”

"Fuck…fuck me, c’mon, yeah," Mickey kept saying, unable to control his mouth. Ian was biting and sucking hickeys into his neck and shoulders, as he pounded him into the rug. It burned, but it felt so good. He thought he might suffocate in the fake snow, and they were definitely knocking more than pine needles from the tree, because they were getting embedded in his skin. He wasn’t going to last long, and judging by the feel of Ian’s balls already tightening, neither was he. Booze did that to you.

"Mmh, God, yes…shit….uhhh!" Ian pumped a few more times then came inside Mickey and collapsed on his back.

Mickey spilled all over the carpet under him and went limp, not caring about the needles or cotton sticking to his sweaty skin. Ian rolled off of him and settled back where he had been before. Mickey turned back over and let out a content breath, closing his eyes.

"I hope my family didn’t hear that," Ian said, smiling through his semi-guilt.

"I hope Santa didn’t see that."

They both turned to each other and started laughing, putting their hands over their mouths to prevent further waking up the house.


End file.
